Roll to Me
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Jibbs. McAbby. Tiva. After Kate's death, Agent Jenny Shepard is hired as her replacement. Jenny's arrival causes sparks between her ex lover Gibbs and Tony. Also, she and Abby share a complicated past that's coming back to haunt them. Please review! Xx
1. Jenny Was a Partner of Mine

**Roll to Me**

**Summary: What if Jenny had been Kate's replacement? How will this effect the way Gibbs' team works and how will Jenny cope with both his and Tony's advances? Jibbs Slight Jony.**

**Chapter One: Jenny Was A Partner Of Mine**

The atmosphere was subdued as the remainder of Gibbs' team returned from the funeral of Caitlin Todd in Kentucky. Little was said between them on the flight back to NCIS in the agency's private jet. On the outward journey they had laughed and reminisced about their memories of Kate but now the reality of their loss was really starting to set in. When they arrived back at NCIS Gibbs told his team to take the rest of the weekend off and to come back rested and ready for work on Monday morning. Kate may be gone and their team left in tatters but life at NCIS had to move on without her. Jethro Gibbs was also about to find out that life had a way of catching up with you too.

Gibbs spent most of the weekend working alone on his boat in his basement with a steady supply of bourbon for company. As he sanded and smoothed the wood of his boat, Gibbs' mind wandered to the women he had lost in his life. Of course, there were Shannon and Kelly whom no amount of bourbon could make it bearable to remember. After losing the two people who had been his whole world, Gibbs had searched for love in failed relationship after failed relationship. And then there was Jen. Gibbs had met Agent Jennifer Shepard on an undercover mission in Paris and with her he had found the kind of love he had thought it was impossible to ever feel again. This was to be short lived too, though. The distance between them and the job always seemed to get in the way. Gibbs always wished that he had tried harder to make it work but the lack of contact over the last six years seemed to suggest to him that Jenny disagreed.

* * *

First thing Monday morning Agent Gibbs was summoned to the Director's office. He was pretty convinced that already the head honchos would want to hire a replacement for Kate and he wasn't wrong.

"Good morning, Gibbs." Fornell greeted when Gibbs arrived at his office.

"Tobias," Gibbs replied a little cautiously.

"I trust you understand that you're here to discuss a replacement for Agent Todd?"

Gibbs nodded, his guts churning a little at the thought of having to look across the bullpen at another face other than Kate's. He waited silently for Fornell to continue.

"I'd like you to meet Agent Shepard."

It couldn't be her, Gibbs told himself, Shepard was a common name but Jethro Gibbs did not believe in coincidences. Time seemed to slow as he waited for his new team member to appear. Into the room stepped a petite woman, her long red hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She wore dark blue slacks and a white blouse. She looked a little older than when Gibbs had last seen her but the years had been kind to her and he was aware he had aged too. However, when Jenny's face broke out into a nervous smile and then her trademark grin, Gibbs saw the same woman he had worked with, seduced and fallen in love with.

"Jen?" He asked incredulously, the pet name sticking in his throat.

She stepped forward, closing some of the space between them. "Agent Gibbs." She offered him her hand to shake. The same intensity was there between them, like two chemicals waiting to react.

"So you'll be working as part of my team then?" Gibbs asked as they made their way down to the squad room.

"That would be the general idea." Jenny replied. As they walked she studied his facial expressions, as they had always been able to read each other so well. "I know you must feel like I'm taking Kate's place, and I'm sorry about that, it's always hard when a team loses a member." Her green eyes bore into those of her former partner, neither of them looked away. "For whatever the reason."

* * *

When they arrived at the bullpen Tony and McGee looked up from their desks and exchanged glances, neither of them had expected to see Kate replaced so quickly.

"Agents DiNozzo, McGee." Gibbs introduced and the two agents approached their boss and the new recruit. "This is our new team member, my ex partner, Agent Jenny Shepard."

Tony and McGee shook hands with her.

"What exactly do you mean by 'ex partner'?" Tony asked her but was silenced by a headslap from Gibbs.

Jen couldn't hide her smile. "It's nice to know some things never change!"

**Please let me know if you like this and want to read more! Reviews are loved! Xx**


	2. Between You and Me

**Roll to Me**

**Chapter 2 : Between You and Me**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter! Hugging you all in my mind, to quote Abby! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, they'll get longer once school is over and I have more time to write! Not long to wait now! Xx**

-

There was very little to do that morning so Agent Gibbs pulled Jenny to one side.

"Do you have any problems working with me?" He asked.

She shook her head. "As I recall, I think we worked rather well together last time, Jethro."

A slow smile formed on his lips. "I'd rather people didn't know about what happened between us in Paris, Jen." He told her.

"It's just between you and me." She assured him.

Gibbs nodded. "You and me." He repeated.

* * *

"What do you think went on between those two?" Tony asked McGee as he watched the exchange between Gibbs and Jenny.

"What do you mean?" McGee replied.

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes at the probie. "You could literally cut the sexual tension between them with a knife."

McGee stood up. "I think it's all in your imagination, Tony." He said. "I'm going down to see Abby."

Tony nodded dismissively, turning his attention back to Gibbs and Jenny. He knew there was something between them and he was sure he wasn't imagining it.

* * *

"Hey, McGee." Abby greeted as the young agent entered her lab. She smiled at him but her usual bubbliness had yet to return. She was taking the death of her friend very badly but Abby knew that Kate wouldn't want her to be miserable.

"Hey," He replied, crossing the room to wear the Goth was adjusting her pigtails. "They've hired Kate's replacement already." McGee told her sadly.

"Already?" Abby asked. "I suppose life has to move on." She sighed. "Have you met her replacement yet?"

McGee nodded. "She's called Jenny Shepard, I'm sure Gibbs will introduce you soon."

"Jenny Shepard?" Abby mused.

"Yeah." McGee confirmed. "Do you know her?" McGee asked in surprise.

"No...no...her name just sounds familiar." She replied.

"Oh okay, I just thought you should know. I should probably get back to work before Gibbs notices I'm missing." McGee said. "See you later, Abby."

McGee headed back up to the squad room leaving Abby wondering where she had heard that name before.

* * *

"So, Jenny." Tony began, leaning over the redheaded agent's desk "What were you working on before you came to NCIS?" He asked.

Jenny pursed her lips in a smile, she knew Tony's type but she wasn't going to say anything. Losing a close friend, or perhaps someone even closer, effected everyone differently."

"Most recently I've been working with Mossad in Israel." Jenny explained.

Tony smiled. "Nice," He replied appreciatively. He let his eyes gaze around the room finally letting his eyes rest on Gibbs' vacant desk. "What brought you back to NCIS HQ again?" He asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"I decided I wanted to be a field agent again, I've been working undercover operations for years, I fancied a change." Jen explained.

Tony nodded. "So you've worked with Gibbs before then?"

Jenny didn't need to be an NCIS agent to interpret what Tony was really asking her. It also proved that the chemistry between herself and Jethro still existed as powerfully as ever.

"We first worked on a case together in Paris way back in 1999." She told him, remembering that the details of their missions and their past were strictly between her and Jethro.

"Well I'm sure it'll be good for Gibbs to have a familiar face on the team after..." His voice caught so he cleared his throat before continuing. "Kate."

Jenny placed her hand over Tony's and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry for your loss, Tony."

He smiled sadly. "Me too," He replied. "Me too."

**Reviews are loved! Xx**


	3. From the Past

**Roll to Me**

**Chapter Three**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Means a lot!  
There's a new twist this chapter, Jenny and Abby also knew each other and the past is going to come back to haunt them...**

Agent Gibbs watched his two agents from a distance; observed the way in which DiNozzo leaned casually but suggestively over Jenny's desk. From here he could see from her body language that she was completely engaged in whatever Tony was telling her. A sudden burst of anger bubbled up inside Gibbs, he thought Jenny knew better than to fall for the charms of someone like Anthony DiNozzo, but then again, he realised, she had fallen for him. Gibbs dismissed the feelings immediately though, he was not usually a jealous man and she would not allow Tony's characteristic charm allow him to feel this way. He could also understand that it was just the younger man's way of dealing with the deal of someone he cared deeply about. Gibbs could hardly criticise him for this as he probably would have reacted in exactly the same way when he was Tony's age. Very few people had known Gibbs long enough to know what he had been like before Shannon and Kelly's deaths but those who did could find many similarities between him and Tony DiNozzo.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Gibbs snapped, returning to form and striding the rest of the distance to the bullpen.

Jenny looked up in surprise as he approached and pulled away from Tony a little, but when her eyes met Gibbs' he could see that she did not look in the slightest bit guilty. Gibbs had to remind himself that six years had past and she was not his anymore, sometimes he doubted if she ever had been at all.

"Sorry, boss." Tony was the only one who looked uncomfortable out of the three of them and headed back to his desk.

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked, sparing a glance at the probie's vacant desk.

"He went down to see Abby." Tony quickly explained.

Jenny looked at Gibbs and they exchanged a glance and a smirk. When she looked away Jenny was surprised to find her heart beating just a little bit faster. After all this time could she still have those same feelings for Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and had they ever truly gone away? As soon as his eye contact with Jenny was broken, Gibbs became serious again. Abby was taking Kate's death the worst out of all of them, he knew how close friends they had been and that this must be taking its toll on the Gothic scientist.

"Do you want me to go and find him?" Jenny asked. "I'd really like to meet Abby."

"Can you find the way?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "It may have been six years Jethro, but I can still navigate this building."

Gibbs just shrugged and let her go before returning his attention to his computer. Tony looked from Jenny's retreating form and back to Gibbs again.

"Is she always like that?" He finally asked.

"Like what?" Gibbs replied innocently.

"So, redheaded?" Tony asked after struggling for a few moments for the right word.

Gibbs cracked a smile, fond memories and not so fond ones returning to him now.

"Oh, yes." Gibbs agreed. Tony observed the look on the Agent's face, becoming more certain by the moment that he and Jenny had been more than just partners.

* * *

Jenny waited for the elevator to arrive and cast a backward glance over her shoulder to where Gibbs' desk was.

"Control yourself, Jennifer." She muttered to herself and was grateful for the elevator doors opening. Until she had a handle of her feelings she needed to be away from Gibbs. She had never expected working with him again would be so difficult. Once instead the elevator Jenny pressed the button for what she remembered to be the labs and waited while the car descended. She stepped out on the correct floor and her heels sounded eerily loud in the empty corridor, she headed towards the glass doors that led into a lab where gothic metal was blasting.

"You must be Jenny," She heard a voice say before she had taken more than a few steps.

"Abby?" The redhead replied in astonishment.

"Oh my God!" Abby squealed, running towards Jenny in her high heeled boots and pulling the petite woman into a bone crushing hug. "I should have known it was you!"

When Jenny finally managed to free herself from the Goth's embrace she smiled at the younger woman.

"I had no idea you were working here Abby." She smiled. "It's been..." She paused. "It's been years."

"It has." Abby replied. The circumstances that had brought them together were too deep and complex for either of them to want to recall. Soon enough they knew they could have to face the past though. Jenny pulled Abby into a much gentler hug.

"Well, it's great to see you again Abs, and I really look forward to working with you." Abby smiled in response. "Have you seen McGee? Gibbs asked me to track him down."

"He left just before you arrived, you must have missed him." Abby told her.

"Okay, thanks Abby. How about a drink sometime to catch up?" Jenny asked.

Abby grinned. "Sounds great, bye Jenny."

With the swish of the doors opening, Jenny left the lab and returned to the bank of elevators deep in thought. Today was getting stranger by the second. She had known she would be working with Gibbs again when she had taken the job but she had no idea that she would been crossing paths with Abigail Scuito once more.

* * *

"We thought you'd got lost." Gibbs commented wryly as Jenny returned to the bullpen to find McGee back at his desk and typing manically at his keyboard.

Jenny shot him an icy smile. "I was just talking to Abby actually." Her voice was equally cold and she had no intention of revealing to Jethro how well she knew the Gothic scientist yet. Just because they had been lovers once did not mean she still had to share everything with him.

**Please review x**


	4. Down to Work

**Roll to Me**

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! And apologises once more for the gaps between updates. In the middle of my exam period right now but hopefully things'll calm down soon and I'll try and update/finish all the stuff that's been on hiatus for ages!  
Take care! Xx**

After Jenny had gone Abby had stood still in silent contemplation for a while. She wondered if Jenny working here was some sort of a sign. She had thought that part of her life was over but maybe she was wrong. Although she and Jenny had got on well together and she was pleased to see her, it was still hard to think of the redhead without associating that time of her life and the unhappy memories that came with it. She sighed and reached for her Caf! Pow and took a long sip of the caffeinated liquid. It went some way to make her feel better, and her usual chipper self but there were still some residual bad feelings that she could just not shake off. She put down her favourite beverage returned to her computer where she was comparing DNA and tried to focus on her work instead, which had always helped her in the past.

* * *

Jenny finished moving her stuff into Kate Todd's now vacant desk, feeling awkward as she did so. She didn't want the team to feel as though she was trying to erase Kate's existence. Jenny had heard many good things about the agent and wished she could have known her too. Gibbs' team seemed to be holding up well now but Jenny wondered how they were really coping, especially Jethro. He always put up a façade to hide his real emotions and Jenny had once prided herself on being one of the few people who could break through this barrier and really read him. Six years had done a lot of damage to this ability of course, they had barely been back in each other's company for more than a few hours and they hadn't had a chance to talk properly yet. Despite the fact that Jethro must hate her for leaving him all that time ago, the redhead was still confident that she could get him to open up to her once more. She knew it would do them both a great deal of good.

Jenny also found the fact that Jethro had looked so rattled when he had found her and Tony talking together interesting. Could it be that, after all this time, Jethro Gibbs still held a torch for her. Jenny didn't expect this realisation to make feel so good and it only made her feeling for him stronger. She could not deny that she hadn't been in love with him ever since Paris and that any potential relationships she had had with other men had been tainted by her memories of and love for Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Just a question," Jenny began, resting her chin on her hand as she surveyed Gibbs returning from another trip to the coffee machine. "But do you ever actually work any cases anymore?"

Gibbs turned to glare at her but Jenny caught the hint of amusement in his blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry, shall I just order a hit on a petty officer so we have an active case to work on?"  
Any other officer would have looked away, an embarrassed blush rising to their cheeks but not Jennifer Shepard, she knew Gibbs well enough to play him at his own game.

"Actually, there's no need." Jenny replied. "I have a few contacts on speed dial who could arrange it all for you." She smiled sweetly at him, remembering how much it annoyed him or turned him on, or, on occasion, both.

Tony tried to catch McGee's eye as he watched this scene unfold but the younger agent was still focused on his computer screen. Tony rolled his eyes, how could the probie not see that there was anything between their boss and his old partner? To Tony it was perfectly obvious and the fact that she was a redhead only added more evidence to his theory. Watching them was entertaining but it also made his heart ache for Kate, he missed her terribly but the thing he missed the most was arguing with her. Their banter, fuelled with sexual tension because she was the only woman who would ever stand up to him though he could pretty much bet, observing her performance with Gibbs, that Jenny would be able to handle him too.

* * *

"We actually have got a case." McGee piped up moments later when Gibbs had returned to his desk and Jenny was still wearing her trademark grin.

Tony was relieved, this must mean that McGee had heard most of Gibbs and Jenny's conversation. He made a mental note to bring the subject up later, preferably when Gibbs and Jenny were nowhere near.

"What have we got McGee?" Gibbs asked, standing up and circling behind McGee's desk.

"The son of a petty officer didn't come home from school yesterday and hasn't been seen since. The parents were told to wait twenty-four hours by the local police but with the circumstances they thought they should call us."

Gibbs nodded. "Gear up!" He called, heading for the elevator. Jenny smiled and rolled her eyes, quickening her pace to keep in stride with Gibbs. He looked surprised, and not in a bad way either. Jenny smiled to herself, pleased to know that she still had the ability to impress her ex partner.

**Reviews are loved! Xx**


	5. Unfinished Business

**Roll to Me**

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry for the delay in updates once more! My exams and school are finally over but I haven't been feeling myself lately. Am back in the writing mood now though so I'll try and update this, and my other NCIS fics, as regularly as possible. Thanks for your patience and kinds reviews! Here goes Chapter 5, a little more Jibbsy than others...**

Gibbs drove his own car out of the navy yard and Tony, Jenny and McGee followed in the NCIS truck. Tony was a little surprised that Gibbs and Jenny were not riding together but then, knowing Gibbs, the tension between the two of them could have been awkward. Besides, Tony didn't mind, it gave him a chance to discuss the past with Jenny without the worry of receiving a headslap from Gibbs.

"So you and Gibbs," He began and Jenny had to force herself to suppress a groan, she really didn't want to go raking up the past especially not with DiNozzo. But, everytime she looked into Gibbs' intense blue gaze, she found herself remembering just another fragment of their time together. Keeping his eyes on the road, Tony leaned a little closer to Jenny, who was sat in the middle, and lowered his voice. "Were you ever more than just, y'know, partners?"

Jenny laughed. "Jethro was nothing less than professional." She said, both she and Tony knew that it didn't really answer the question but she was not willing to go into details. Not when her current relationship with Gibbs was so undefined.

* * *

Gibbs was already waiting outside the house of Cathy Hurst when the other three agents arrived in the truck. He straightened up from his position against a low fence and closed the distance between him and his team.

"Jenny and I will talk to the parents, you and McGee can go and check the boy's room." Gibbs instructed and the agents followed him up the paved path to the main door.

The door was opened by a redheaded woman in her forties who wordlessly led Gibbs and Jenny down the hallway to the sitting room. They could hear the sound of footsteps as Tony and McGee ascended to the upper floor to search the son's bedroom.

"What are they doing up there?" The redheaded woman asked, perching on the edge of an overstuffed couch and folding her hands in her lap.

With a glance at Gibbs, Jenny went across to her and put her hand reassuringly on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm Special Agent Jenny Shepard and this is my partner Special Agent Gibbs." Jenny made the formal introductions. "Can I get you anything, Mrs Hurst?"

"A glass of water, please." Cathy replied.

"Jethro," Jenny said coolly and Gibbs took the hint, heading to the kitchen for a glass of water and wondering when the last time he had taken orders from someone of a lower rank was. He came up blank, the only person he could think of was Jenny.

While Gibbs was out of the room Jenny sensed the opportunity to talk privately with Cathy, woman to woman.

"Cathy, can you tell me about what's been going on lately? I know you and your husband have recently divorced." Jenny spoke gently, her hand not leaving the other woman's shoulder.

Cathy nodded, her eyes never leaving her lap. "Paul and I got divorced three months ago, it was always difficult with him being away so much but our differences seemed to be getting in the way more and more. We both knew that it wasn't a good environment for Carl to be growing up in either."

Jenny nodded. "Tell me about Carl."

"He's fourteen, doing pretty well at school but his grades have slipped lately, he likes sport and he's really a pretty normal teenager." Cathy replied.

Jenny opened her mouth to ask another question but paused when she saw Gibbs re-enter the room, a glass of ice water in his hand. He crossed the room and handed it to Cathy. The redheaded woman looked up, her hazel eyes meeting Gibbs' in the first show of eye contact since the agents had arrived. Jenny turned away and rolled her eyes, Cathy was a redheaded, she should have known. Still, the woman's child was missing and Jenny knew she had to put aside this irrational flare of jealousy in order to deal with the task at hand.

* * *

"What was going on between you and Jenny in the truck?" McGee asked when they were safely in the privacy of Carl Hurst's bedroom.

"I was just asking a question, if we're going to be working as a team we need some background." Tony replied.

McGee rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Tony. What if Gibbs had overheard you asking her a question like that?"

Tony shrugged. "Maybe that explains why I asked her when I knew I was well out of headslapping distance…"

McGee sighed as he booted up the desktop computer. "You don't like her, do you?" He asked, the realisation dawning on him.

"Me? Gibbs' leftovers? No thank you, McGeek." Tony paused. "Well, if I'm honest, she is kinda hot…smokin' hot in fact."

McGee hid a smile as he signed onto the computer. Some things may have changed forever but Anthony DiNozzo remained the same.

* * *

After finding nothing amiss in Carl Hurst's bedroom or anything that could explain his disappearance on the computer, Tony and McGee headed downstairs and joined Gibbs and Jenny in the sitting room. Tony looked from Jenny to Gibbs to the redheaded woman and back. He wondered if Gibbs felt the same about all redheads. He almost headslapped himself when he processed this thought, he was heading for a full-scale obsession here. What McGee had asked up in Carl's bedroom was still on his mind too. He had thought his feelings for Jenny were simply a reaction to her beauty and Kate's death but was he really jealous of Gibbs' closeness to her in the past? Shaking his head as if to clear the thoughts, he focused his attention back to the task at hand.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Jenny asked as McGee drove the truck back to NCIS. Jenny sat in the middle with Tony on the other side, she observed him leaning his forehead against the cool glass as McGee wove through the traffic.

Tony looked up, surprised to see real concern in Jenny's green eyes.

"Yeah thanks." He cleared his throat. "A bit of a headache, though." He added when Jenny didn't look convinced.

She nodded and leaned back in her seat, the rest of the journey passing in silence.

* * *

When they got back to NCIS, McGee searched the databases for Carl Hurst's father and Tony put out a BOLO for the missing boy. Gibbs called Jenny over to his desk.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Jenny smirked, the grin returning to her lips. "About what, Jethro?" She couldn't believe she was flirting with him in the workplace but they had a lot of ground to cover, six years worth of it in fact.

"The case, damnit Jenny!" He replied as loudly as he dared, not wanting to catch McGee and DiNozzo's attention, or anyone else's.

The grin still remained, twisted at the corners of Jen's mouth. She'd forgotten how much it turned her on when he was angry.

"The kid probably went off with some friends, lost track of time and hasn't come home yet. He's probably too scared to face his mom. Either that or he's with his father." Jenny shrugged. "What do you think?" She wasn't prepared for his answer, six years had changed things between them more than she could have imagined.

"Ask me later, over Chinese and bourbon."

"Okay," Jenny replied, returning to her desk whilst trying to control the pounding of her heart and the stirrings of desire deep within her stomach.

**Please review! Xx**


	6. Bourbon, Chinese & Boats

**

* * *

**

Roll to Me  
Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews once more! Sorry for the delay in updates and this rather dull, filler chapter but it's been my birthday and I haven't really had much time to write. Got a laptop though which should increase the amount of writing I do! Will update again soon and I promise the next chapter will be a bit meatier!**

Jenny Shepard walked to where her car was parked in a space in the underground parking lot at NCIS. As she unlocked her vehicle and slipped inside, she reflected on the events of the day and, in all, she was pleased. She had been so concerned about working with Jethro again but things hadn't been as awkward as she had expected them to be. What she hadn't bargained for was him asking her over to his place on the evening of her first day at NCIS. When he had asked her she had been so taken aback that she had simply followed her desire and had agreed. Now she was a little less certain of herself and Jenny had always hated that feeling. She could phone Jethro and cancel this evening but she was aware how awkward it would be to face him tomorrow. Jenny knew she could fool herself into thinking that it was just dinner and drinks between two ex partners but she wasn't stupid enough to see that there was far more subtext to this than met the eye.

* * *

Jenny wasn't the only one having doubts and regrets, Jethro Gibbs was too, not that he'd admit that to anyone, of course. He was now wondering why he had decided to destroy all of the bridges he and Jenny seemed to have built that day in one question. Why on earth had he invited her back to his place; somewhere that held so many memories for them as lovers rather than co-workers? He also didn't understand why his mouth had asked her over for bourbon and Chinese food when his brain knew it was a bad idea. He knew he couldn't very well ring back and ask to postpone this evening, he supposed he would just have to bite the bullet and get on with it.

* * *

When Jenny arrived back at her home she debated taking a shower before visiting Jethro but she didn't want to look like she had made too much of an effort. Instead she quickly went upstairs, changing her top and running a brush through her loose red curls. She applied a tiny amount of natural make up and a dab of perfume and was ready to head out again. Feeling an alien surge of butterflies in her stomach, Jenny took a deep breath and headed towards her car, wondering what fate had in store for her and Jethro this time around.

* * *

Jethro was actually almost feeling nervous as he heard Jenny's footsteps getting louder, and closer, on the stairs down to his basement. He had left the front door unlocked, knowing from past experience that she would understand and head straight down to the basement. Sometimes Jethro wondered why he bothered having such a large house when he spent the majority of his time away from work in the basement with his boat and his decanter of bourbon.

"Jethro?" She called out, stepping off the bottom step and letting her green eyes adjusting to the darkness.  
"Over here, Jen." He replied, not turning around as he poured bourbon into two chipped white mugs. She crossed the room to where he was standing and he became aware of her perfume and then her presence.  
"Thank you." She said taking a mug from him and sipping at the liquid tentatively. Bourbon on an empty stomach around Jethro probably wasn't the best idea.  
"I've ordered the Chinese." He told her, picking up his own mug of bourbon. "It should be here soon."  
"Okay." Jenny replied, feeling an uncomfortable silence setting in around them. She really hadn't wanted things to be like this between them. "Look, Jethro." She finally said. "I don't think this was a great idea." She put her mug down and turned to head back up the stairs.  
"Jen!" He called after her, the urgency of his words surprising them both. "At least stay and have some food." He said.  
Jenny turned back towards him. "Okay, I will." She agreed. She closed the distance between them again, at least physically if not metaphorically. "I'm just not sure how we play this Jethro, there's so much history here..."  
"I know, Jen." He said in the softest tone she had heard him use in a long time. "Let's just concentrate on the job and see where the rest takes us."  
Jenny smiled, it sounded like a good plan to her.

* * *

Their Chinese arrived minutes later and they sat and ate it in the basement, it seemed like an area of common ground for them and it enabled Jenny to ask him questions about his boats.  
"Please tell me you didn't make one named after me?" She asked, only just convincing herself that she was joking.  
Jethro shook his head and finished chewing his mouthful of noodles and chicken. "No, Jen, I didn't."  
Jenny nodded, choosing to look into her container of food rather than at those piercing blue eyes.  
"You seem disappointed." Jethro commented after a few minutes of silence and chewing.  
"Not at all," Jenny replied. "Seeing as you've named all of your previous boats after you ex wives."  
Jethro laughed, now that they were both beginning to relax he was really being to enjoy Jenny's company again. "More bourbon?" He asked and Jenny didn't hesitate to accept.  
"You know," She said, halfway through her refill of bourbon. "We never did start talking about the case."  
Jethro smiled. "Maybe we should start..."

**Please review! Xx**


	7. Secrets

**

* * *

******

Roll to Me  
Chapter 7: Secrets

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Sorry for the delay in updates! I'm currently working on the next chapter though and I can promise you it's going to be pretty Jibbsy! Here goes chapter 7!**

The rest of the evening was fairly uneventful and Jenny found herself feeling a little disappointed that it didn't end in the same way many of their previous late night rendezvous had. Still, they covered some ground in discussing the case but Jenny found herself wondering if Jethro's keen interest in this particular case had anything to do with the attractive redhead Cathy Hurst. She was wise enough not to voice this is front of Jethro though; the last thing she wanted was for him to think she was jealous of a distraught mother.

"I'll see you in the morning, then." Jenny said as their evening together came to a close. She laughed as she added. "I haven't said that to you in a while."

Jethro smiled slowly. "No, because you'd never let me leave."  
Jenny smiled too. "True. Goodnight Jethro." She said, picking up her jacket and heading up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Jen." He called after her, every impulse in his body wanting to beg her to stay.

He was glad that he had asked her over tonight and that she had accepted his invitation but now that she had gone he was left feeling empty and dissatisfied.

* * *

Jenny Shepard made sure she was early for work the following morning and was already sat at her desk checking her email inbox when Tony DiNozzo arrived.

"Morning, Jenny." He smiled across at her, stowing his backpack under the desk and draping his jacket over the back of his swivel chair.

"Morning, Tony." She replied, not looking up from her computer screen as she typed a reply to her overseas operation friend Ziva David.

"How are you?" He asked pleasantly, his fingers dancing over the keys as he logged onto the computer system. Jenny rolled her eyes; it was scary how much Tony reminded her of a young Gibbs at time.

"I'm fine thank you Tony, how are you?" She replied, knowing there was a secret agenda going on here somewhere because there was no other reason why he would be this sick-makingly nice at this God forsaken hour of the morning.

"Good, thank you." He replied, not letting up the over polite tone. "Did you have a good evening?"

All of Jenny's years of expertise at hiding her emotions in difficult situations abandoned her as she felt a blush rising to her cheeks. She cursed her complexion before replying.

"I had a very pleasant evening, thank you. How was yours?"

Tony sighed, he was hoping for some gossip on how Jenny's evening with Gibbs had been but clearly she was going to be as secretive as their boss. However, he could tell from the look on Jenny's face that something had gone on last night. He was saved from replying to Jenny's question as Gibbs strode into the bullpen, Styrofoam cup of coffee in one hand.

* * *

The team had done all they could do on the Carl Hurst case, McGee was still running background checks on him, his family and friends but the rest of them were working on a new case.

"Jen, can you go and ask Abby if the DNA results are back yet?" Gibbs asked, walking past her desk. Tony was down in autopsy to collect the bullets from Petty Officer MacDonald's body.

"Sure." She replied locking the computer and pushing her chair back from the desk. When she was close enough to him to ensure that no one could overhear, she whispered."Don't call me Jen at work, Agent Gibbs." She replied, her voice was low, almost a warning. It was hard to concentrate on being sharp with him when her sense were filled with his scent of sawdust and soap.

"Where can I call you 'Jen' then, Agent Shepard?" He replied, and Jenny had to suppress a groan. This could not be happening again, she could not flirt with him at work anymore, especially not with Tony around. Without bothering to reply, Jenny glared at him before stalking off towards the bank of elevators. She was still angry when she pushed the button to take her down to Abby's lab but she wasn't angry at him; all of her rage was directed at herself for letting him get under her skin so easily.

* * *

"Hey, Jenny." Abby greeted as the redheaded stepped through the glass doors into the Goth's lair, her low heels tapping against the linoleum floor.

"Hey," Jenny sighed. "Gibbs wants to know if you've got the DNA results from the Weaver case yet."

"Not quite." Abby admitted. "But give me ten more minutes and they're all yours!" She added with an enthusiasm Jenny herself could certainly not muster.

"Do you mind if I wait?" She asked.

"Of course not, we can chat while I work." Abby grinned, sensing that something was up with the older woman.

Jenny smiled a little, leaning against one of the work benches and watching Abby as she worked. She did want to talk to Abby, to confide in her but she couldn't find the words to say what she needed to.

"Are you free tonight?" Jenny asked, watching as images flew past the computer screen Abby was focused on.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Ms Shepard?" Abby asked, turning around and grinning wickedly at the redhead.

Jenny giggled. "You know I love you Abs, but no, I was looking for a drinking partner." She explained.

"Count me in." Abby smiled before turning back to her computer screen.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Tony asked, appearing at the doorway. He walked over to Abby and handed her the bullets from Weaver's body.

"Gee, thank you Tony." Abby said with a smile.

"My pleasure, Abs." He replied before turning. "The boss wants you back upstairs, Jenny." He said.

Jenny rolled her eyes at Abby. "I'll meet you at seven."

Abby nodded. "Seven, it is." She said, handing Jenny the printed DNA report.

Jenny and Tony rode the elevator up to the squad room floor, Jenny studying the report in order to avoid an awkward and innuendo filled conversation with Tony. As she finished reading the report, her already porcelain skin paled and Tony noticed the tension in her body.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her with true concern.

Jenny nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She wondered if Abby had noticed this detail or if she was simply over-reacting. Only time would tell but she didn't fancy Gibbs and his team finding out about the secrets from her and Abby's past.

**Please review! :) Xx**


	8. Drunk

**Roll to Me  
****Chapter 8: Drunk...**

**Basically this chapter and the next one are sort of a 'double episode' if you like. I'm back with a quick update after the long delay! The next chapter should give the Jibbs fans what they've been waiting for. I'm keeping the Jenny/Abby angle on the backburner for now but there will be some more twists along the way. There's not really any Jony to worry about for a little while yet.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You're the best! Here goes chapter 8 and sorry if drunk Jen is a little OOC!**

The Weaver investigation came to an abrupt halt after Gibbs' team had returned from their lunch break. Carl Hurst's burnt out car had been found and the team spent the rest of the afternoon working that case. Gibbs and Tony went to the crime scene while Jenny and McGee took on the task of interviewing the Hurst family again. Jenny was glad that Gibbs had chosen to work the crime scene rather than interviewing Cathy Hurst. She wondered if he had done it on purpose or not but there was no telling with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. By five they had established that no one had been inside the car when it was burned thought DNA tests on the back seats confirmed that someone had been using the car recently. However, the DNA collected did not match Carl Hurst. After finding this out Gibbs told his officers to go home and that they would begin again tomorrow. After being dismissed, Jenny picked up her bag and went to the shower room. She undressed quickly and stepped under the hot spray. Even though she had barely worked with him that day, Gibbs' scent still lingered around her. After rinsing shampoo out of her long red hair, Jenny wrapped herself in towels and went to a cubicle to change. She took jeans and a black vest top out of her bag and began to dress; she was looking forward to her evening out with Abby. It was about time she let her hair down and she sensed that the Goth needed to be shown a good time after losing Kate.

Shortly before seven, Jenny went down to Abby's lab and waited while the Goth packed everything up for the night.

"We'll take my car." Abby said. "You look more like you need to get plastered than I do."

"Thanks," Jenny replied. "I think."

They left the building together and climbed into Abby's hearse.

"It's good to see that some things don't change." Jenny smiled, throwing her bag onto the back seat.

Abby nodded her agreement before starting the engine.

* * *

"You and Gibbs?" Abby stuttered, nearly spilling her Bloody Mary everywhere. "You and Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

Jenny blushed; the alcohol in her system wasn't helping her complexion. "Yes, Abby."  
"Wow, that is beyond awesome. Gibbs needs a lady in his life and you'd be amazing together." Abby gushed.

"Past tense, please." Jenny replied. "I loved Jethro, a lot, and part of me still does but we have to work together now..."

"You worked together before." Abby reasoned and Jenny shot her a glare.

"But he's my proper boss now, and it would be unfair on Tony and McGee if I get special treatment just because I'm sleeping with the boss." Jenny said, her powers of persuasion dwindling a little because of the alcohol consumption.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Losing Kate was tough on Gibbs, Jenny. He needs someone to help him through; he needs you."

"Do you really think so?" Jenny asked hopefully before she could stop herself.

"Yes!" Abby almost shouted. "I'm buying you another drink." She announced.

Jenny groaned. "Abby, you'll have to carry me out of here if I have anymore."

Abby stealthily ignored her. "Another margherita and a Bloody Mary please." She ordered.

Despite her protests, when her drink arrived Jenny dove straight in, ignoring Abby as she smirked from behind her own glance.

"What are we going to do about the past?" Jenny asked. "Do you want people to know about what happened?" She was thinking about the report she had read earlier.

"If they find out, they find out." Abby said. "But I don't want to talk shop now, I want to hear more about you and Gibbs." She giggled.

Jenny groaned and gulped at her drink, wishing now that she hadn't opened this can of worms.

* * *

"The Director's office!" Abby exclaimed. "Jennifer!" She faked a look of distaste before breaking into more giggles. "Oh, I've missed you Jenny, you are really going to liven things up around NCIS!"

"Apparently for all the wrong reasons." She laughed. "Look, Abby, I know we said we wouldn't talk about it, but I found something in the Weaver report earlier and I'm worried that our past is coming back to haunt us." Jenny confessed.

Abby thoughtfully placed her glass down on the bar, leaving wet rings on the mahogany surface.

"Jenny, please not now." Abby begged, briefly closing her eyes. "We'll talk to Gibbs about it, we both trust him and he'll know what to do, he always does."

Jenny found herself nodding in agreement but the anxiety that had been gnawing at her ever since she had read the report still would not go away.

* * *

As closing time arrived, Abby and Jenny decided that they were far too drunk to drive home and they hailed a cab outside instead. Abby's house was nearest so they headed their first, the Goth stepped out of the cab, leaned back into kiss Jenny's cheek and then headed to her front door.

The driver waited for Jenny to give him directions to her own house and she debated for a second before finally asking him to take her to Gibbs' address. She stepped out of the cab and paid the driver before half stumbling down the path to Gibbs' front door. She rang the bell knowing that the front door would be opening but also knowing that if she tried the stairs down to his basement alone she would probably end up with a broken neck. She waited for him to answer the door, the faint drizzle giving way to a heavier shower. She rang the doorbell again and banged her first against the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." She heard from inside and could tell he was as impatient as she was. "Jenny?" He asked as he finally opened the door.

"Expecting someone else?" She asked candidly. Jethro simply shook his head and stared at her.

"You're drunk." He observed. "And wet."

Jenny nodded. "Correct on both counts. Are you going to let me in or shall I freeze to death on your doorstep?"

Jethro stood back and held the door open for her. "What are you doing here, Jen?" He asked in a more friendly tone this time. The mere sight of her, her red hair damp around her face, her black vest top and tight jeans clinging to her was turning him on, but he knew she was drunk and could not be seen to be taking advantage. Jenny stepped inside, a little shaky in her heels.

"I was out drinking with Abby," She began and that explained a lot to Gibbs. "And we decided we needed to talk to you about something, but I now can't remember what."

Gibbs fought against a smile but it was difficult, he had forgotten how amusing Jen was when she was drunk. "So where is Abby?"

"Uh, at home." Jenny replied.

Gibbs chuckled out loud. "Would you like some coffee? You look like you could do with sobering up."

"Thanks, Jethro." She replied, following him down the hallway to his kitchen. She knew full well where it was anyway, it was like they hadn't made love on the kitchen table enough times before when the bedroom had just seemed miles too far away. She watched him as he made the coffee, reaching up to take two mugs from the top cupboard. He made sure he made the coffee extra strong though he doubted that would do the trick and sober Jenny up.

* * *

"There you go." He said a few moments later, handing Jenny a steaming mug of black coffee.

"Thanks, Jethro." She smiled, her eyes wearing a slightly dazed expression; very different to the usual focus of her watchful green gaze. She sipped at the liquid.

"I'm going back down to the basement to work on my boat; do you want to come too?" He asked, picking up his own coffee and heading for the door.

"Uh, stairs might be a problem." She replied. Jethro rolled his eyes but good naturedly, he was glad that she was here even in her intoxicated state. He took her mug from her and waited while she slipped out of her shoes.

"Okay?" He asked and she nodded, following him down the rickety wooden stairs to his basement, gripping the banister tightly.

"Yep." She replied, grateful for the solid ground beneath her feet once again. Gibbs placed their coffees down on a workbench before coming back and helping her into a tattered armchair that had once lived upstairs but now got more use in the basement.

Jenny relaxed back into the surprisingly comfortable chair and watched as Jethro picked up his tools and began to work again. She watched as his skilled hands went to work and felt the familiar stirrings of desire deep in her stomach once more and her body responded to everything she had denied to Abby.

**Review please! Xx**


	9. And Disorderly

**Roll to Me  
****Chapter 9: ...And Disorderly**

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry if I didnt manage to get back to you, this week has been a little hectic with work, exam results and sorting out my future, but I really appreciate you taking the time to review! :)  
Here goes the 'Jibbsy' chapter as promised. Not suitable for young eyes, you have been warned!...**

**-**

Jenny finished drinking her coffee and felt a little better, but the caffeine only continued to fire her desire up another notch.

"Jethro?" She asked, pushing herself up onto steadier feet and making her way over to him.

"Yes, Jen?" He replied with a smile.

"Can I help you?"

Jethro considered this, he could clearly remember where all of her previous attempts to 'help' him with his boat had ended up. Needless to say the boat had received very little attention as a result.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Jen?" Gibbs asked with a knowing smile.

Jenny smirked her trademark grin, remembering happier times when things between her and Jethro hadn't been so difficult. "Maybe not." She agreed. "But I feel bad about sitting here and watching while you do all the hard work."

Jethro looked at her properly, her clothes and hair had dried out now and she definitely looked a lot less drunk, in fact her green eyes had regained their sparkle.

"Okay, fine." He grinned, handing her the sander and guiding her over to the beam he had been working on. "Towards the grain, Jen, remember."

"I remember." She said, rolling her eyes before closing them in pleasure as his hands covered her's and moved with her. His stomach pressed close to her back and she could feel the warmth radiating from him.

To give them credit, they spent longer working on the boat than they ever had done before, but not much longer.

"Do you want some bourbon, Jenny?" He asked, putting the sander down and walking towards the shelf where his decanter of bourbon and two heavy glasses stood. She tugged at the sleeve of his NCIS sweatshirt, pulling him back to her.

"I think I've had more than enough to drink tonight, thanks Jethro." She smiled.

"I think you're probably right, Jen." He grinned, stepping a little closer together.

"I know what I'd prefer..." She began, rising up on tip toe, needing the extra height in just bare feet. She brushed her lips against his, savouring the taste of coffee and something uniquely Gibbs. His hands moved to her waist, holding her to him. He pushed her back up against the framework of the boat, his mouth launching an assault on her's. One left her waist and fiddled with the button and zipper on her jeans. He looked at her, checking that she wanted this as badly as him. The darkening of her eyes and the quick nod confirmed this for him. He undid her jeans and pushed them down her thighs, followed by her green silk panties, he then unzipped his own jeans, pushed his boxers down and filled her with one long thrust. Jenny let out a scream of pure ecstasy, her fingernails digging into the fabric of his sweatshirt. He pulled most of the way out and then thrust in again, filling her with his full length. This time his name escaped her lips in a cry so loud Jethro was glad he didn't have neighbours nearby. He could feel her quaking beneath him and knew that she was close already and he wasn't far behind. They climaxed together a few moments later, Jethro releasing his hot seed inside Jenny, her eyes rolled back in her head as reached her peak and she had to alter her position so that the beam would hold both her's and Jethro's sated weight.

"Thank you," Jenny whispered, gently pushing Jethro away from her and redressing herself.

"Where are you going, Jen?" He asked, for a second not caring that she would be able to hear the hurt in his words.

"I think I should go now Jethro." She said quietly. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

He let her go, not sure he could find the words to make her stay even if he tried.

* * *

Jenny walked home alone, she knew it probably wasn't safe or a wise thing to do but she had her weapon on her and she had hunted predators with Gibbs, so she knew what she was doing. Gibbs; there she went, thinking of him again. Part of her regretted what had just happened in his basement but another part of her knew that it had probably done them good. The sexual tension that had been bubbling away between them needed to be resolved and now hopefully they could move on and work together as a proper team again. The only problem was that Jenny didn't know if one night would be enough for them to resolve their issues. What happened next time one of them had an itch that needed to be scratched and alcohol had entered the equation? Would they be able to stay away from each other and what they knew would be an easy fix? Jenny sighed and rounded the corner to where she lived; she unlocked the front door and dragged herself up the stair. Once in her bedroom, she undressed, leaving her clothes where they fell. She climbed into her double bed; the cream silk sheets refreshingly cool against her overheated, exhausted body. Jenny was asleep as soon as her head hit the plumped pillows, sleep may have come quickly but her dreams weren't going to be so easy on her.

* * *

Gibbs kicked the chair that Jenny had occupied only an hour before with pent up rage he never knew he had. Damn her, he thought, damn her for making me fall for her all over again. The sex had been brilliant, mind-blowing, perfect but it always had been, he had just forgotten how good it was until Jenny came back into his life again. For her this had been a one night stand of sorts, a quick fix but he needed more from her and he hadn't expected to feel this way. He went over to the shelf and poured himself a large measure of bourbon. Jethro took the alcohol up to bed with him, he didn't usually sleep upstairs but tonight he couldn't bear to be down here when all he could see what the replay of his and Jenny's earlier encounter. He knew he wouldn't sleep well tonight so he took a book up to bed with him as well but as soon as he realised the main character was called Jennifer, the book went soaring across his bedroom, landing with a sharp thud on the laminate floor. He took a long swig of bourbon, draining the glass and finally falling asleep still in his clothes.

* * *

"Abigail!" Dr Mallard exclaimed as the elevator door slid open and the Gothic forensic scientist stepped straight towards him.

"Ducky!" She had been hoping to run into the medical examiner today, just not literally. "Can I have a moment with you in private, please?"

"Of course Abigail, is everything okay?" He asked, leading the way to the autopsy labs. He hung his coat and hat up in his small office area and turned to the Goth.

"You've known Gibbs a long time, haven't you?" Abby began.

Ducky nodded. "Well yes, actually, about ten years unless I'm much mistaken..."

Abby interrupted before Ducky could continue. She didn't have long before the other members of Gibbs's team and Jimmy Palmer arrived. "So, did you know Agent Shepard from before?" She asked carefully.

"Why, yes, I did know Jennifer..." Abby was forced to cut across the older man again.

"And did you know them when Gibbs and Jenny were together?" She asked, knowing she was hedging her bets.

"Oh, yes, they were together for quite a while. We had lots of adventures together, I remember one time..."

"Thanks, Ducky. When they were together, were they happy?" Abby asked.

"Oh, yes." Ducky replied, his eyes lighting up as the memories returned to him. "I've actually never seen Jethro as happy as when he was with Jennifer, especially one particular times when we were..."

"Thank you Ducky, this conversation is just between us, yes?" She said.

"Oh, of course my dear." Ducky smiled.

"I have to go now, thanks for everything, Ducky!" Abby smiled, throwing her arms around the medical examiner in a quick hug before leaving autopsy.

* * *

"Agent Shepard," Gibbs greeted as he passed Jenny's desk and she wished she hadn't reprimanded him for calling her 'Jen' the day before. She would rather have anything than to be addressed in that cold way by him. She knew it was her fault for how she had treated him last night but it didn't stop his manner from hurting her.

"Agent Gibbs," She replied cordially but there was no way she could adopt the same detached tone as he had. Across the room DiNozzo watched them with interest but McGee's attention was absorbed by his computer as usual. Unless Tony was very much mistaken something had definitely gone on between them, and he didn't mean in the past, he meant very recently.

**Please review! Xx**


	10. Dust to Settle

**Roll to Me****  
Chapter 10: Dust to Settle**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! This chapter is much less Jibbsy and more case orientated...yes, it is a plot you see, shocker, I know! More Jibbs to come though!  
**

Jenny Shepard spent most of the morning lost in her own thoughts. The coldness of Gibbs' behaviour towards her had surprised her and she wondered how he was really feeling about the previous night. As the memories came back to her, a faint blush crept over her cheeks. The behaviour was so unlike her now, she had not acted so frivolously in years, at least not since she was last with Jethro. She wondered how long the frosty atmosphere between them would last and whether he actually regretted what had happened. Jenny knew that it was wrong but she couldn't feel guilty about the previous night, it had felt right to her. There had been other men since Jethro of course but she had never loved or felt right with anyone else. Jenny was finally roused from her own world by McGee putting the phone down and looking gravely across at her and Tony.

"Carl Hurst's body has been found."

Jenny looked up, feeling wide awake now. "We've got to tell Gibbs." She said, ignoring Tony's look and heading towards the bank of elevators. She pressed the button and over her shoulder she called. "Get the van ready and I'll go and look for Gibbs." She stepped into the elevator as the doors opened, her mind firmly on the case now and not the fact that Jethro chose this moment to step out of the elevator.

"Shepard?" He questioned, and Jenny felt her own eyes burn from the intensity of his ice blue stare.

"I was just looking for you, Gibbs." She paused, forcing the flush from her cheeks. She could almost feel Tony watching them from his desk, so much for getting the van ready. "McGee's just heard that Carl Hurst's body has been found."

Gibbs nodded curtly. "What are you waiting for?"

Jenny narrowed her green eyes, a little smirk turning up the corners of her mouth. "You," She replied, knowing the expression that would be plastered on DiNozzo's face even though her back was towards him.

Gibbs pushed passed her and Jenny was almost overwhelmed by his scent of sawdust, coffee and last night's bourbon but she forced the thoughts that came with it away.

McGee and Tony joined them and the four of them left the squad room together.

* * *

"Jenny, can you go to the Hurst house to talk to Cathy please." Jethro said it was an order and not a request.

She nodded, slightly surprised that Gibbs didn't want to go too but then again she supposed he wouldn't want to be alone with her. This thought hurt Jenny more than she had expected it to.

Jenny walked the short distance to where her own car was park, aware of Gibbs' eyes following her the whole time. Before last night it would have made her feel flirtatious and sexy but now his gaze was cold on her back and she hurried towards her car. She pulled out of the parking lot and turned right towards the Hurst home while the other three agents took the left turning towards where the body had been discovered.

Jenny drove along with music playing faintly in the background; it was a French singer she had liked since she was in Paris. Somehow it didn't seem appropriate right now though. She was grateful when she arrived at the Hurst home because at 

least it would give her something to focus on and the Hurst's suffering was so much greater than her own.

She parked in the street and walked up to the front door, knocking lightly on the pale brown wood.

"Hello, I'm Agent Shepard from NCIS; I talked to your wife the other day." Jenny introduced herself to the man who answered the door. Jenny didn't know what it was about him but he instantly looked like a marine to her. He also looked like the shell of the man he once was, the news of his son's death having come as a harsh blow. It must also be difficult for him being in the same house as the mother of his child who he no longer loved.

"Hello," Paul Hurst replied. "Come in, my wife is in the sitting room." Jenny followed him along the corridor to where Cathy Hurst was sitting on the couch. Cathy's red hair was pulled back from her face, her eyes were red and a tissue was balled in her fists. Jenny took a seat beside the grief-stricken woman.

"Mrs Hurst, I'm so sorry for your loss," Jenny began in a gentle voice while Paul stood uncomfortably in the doorway. "My team and I are doing everything we can to find out what and who killed your son."

"Thank you," Cathy mumbled, dabbing at her eyes again.

"I'll get you a glass of water," Jenny offered and she motioned to Paul to follow her to the kitchen. "This must make things even more difficult for you," She said as Paul handed her a glass and she filled it with water. "Being back here," She clarified.

"It is," He agreed. "I know Cathy and I should try to help each other through this but things have been such a mess in the past that I don't even really know her anymore. Carl was the only thing keeping us together."

Jenny heard Paul's voice begin to shake and placed a comforting hand on his forearm. "We'll find out who did this," She assured him before heading back to the sitting room with Cathy's water.

* * *

When Gibbs, Tony and McGee arrived at the crime scene Ducky and Jimmy Palmer were already there. Ducky waved Gibbs over to the shell of a burned out car.

"Hello Jethro," The pathologist greeted warmly despite the grimness of the task in hand.

"What have you got for me, Duck?" Gibbs asked, skipping pleasantries as usual and diving straight into the case.

"Local PD called this in because they found Carl Hurst's ID on his body, but the fire hasn't been kind to the young gentleman." Ducky observed sadly, looking up as Jimmy appeared with the gurney. "Thank you, Mr Palmer." He said distractedly.

"Let me know as soon as you find out what happened." Gibbs told him, watching as McGee photographed the scene and Tony took care of perimeter. He would liked to have had Jen here with him to bounce ideas off, she had always had a unique point of view that had helped to solve case after case, but he knew that was impossible at least today. They needed time for the dust to settle first.

**_Please review! Xx_**


	11. Dirty Little Secrets

Roll to Me

Chapter 11: Dirty Little Secrets

By the time Jenny arrived back at NCIS she was emotionally exhausted. Cathy Hurst was a wreck and Paul wasn't being much of a help to her. She didn't know what she could do to make things easier for the Hursts and the pain of their loss had dampened her already depressed mood. The rush of adrenaline and emotions from her encounter with Gibbs had been exhilarating at the time but she knew now that nothing else would give her the same rush as she got from sex with her ex lover. That thought depressed Jenny further as she realised that another liaison with Jethro Gibbs was a million miles away. When she arrived at NCIS, Gibbs, Tony and McGee were still at the crime scene with Ducky as Palmer so Jenny went down to the lab to see Abby.

"Hey Jenny," The Goth greeted, and the redhead stepped through the automatic doors into the forensic lab.

"Hey Abs," Jenny replied. "How are you?"

"Fine, but you don't look so great, Jenny, what's wrong?" Abby asked, looking at her friend with concern.

"Where do I start?" Jenny laughed bitterly, still debating whether or not she should tell Abby about what had happened with Gibbs. It wasn't that she didn't trust the Goth; it was more that she didn't trust herself.

"The beginning is usually a pretty good place." Abby replied with a kind smile.

"We're working the Hurst case at the moment, the body of the son has been found and the family are falling apart, not that they were a tight unit beforehand," Jenny explained and Abby nodded. "And it's really getting me down," She finished lamely.

Abby looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on Jenny, I know there's more going on with you than that; you've worked tougher cases than the Hurst one before. Hell, I should know because I've worked them with you."

"Okay, fine." Jenny sighed, knowing there was no way back now. "But this is strictly between you and me, Abs." Abby nodded and mimed zipping her lips shut. "Last night," She began.

"Ah, Agent Shepard, I'd wondered where you'd got to," Jenny physically jumped at the voice behind her.

"I got back before you, so I thought I'd come down and have a word with Abby," Jenny replied, her voice remarkably even compared with her pounding heartbeat. How much had Gibbs heard?

"We need you upstairs," Gibbs replied and he marched Jenny out of the lab and towards the elevators, his hand gripping her shoulder.

"What was that about?" Jenny demanded once they were both in the elevator. Gibbs glared down at her out of his icy blue eyes, never breaking eye contact as he flipped the switch to suspend the elevator between floors.

"Don't you think it's me who should be asking that?" He replied, his voice cool.

"I thought you'd be pleased that Abby and I are getting on so well," Jenny replied, in an equally chilly tone.

"Oh, yeah," He said sarcastically. "I really wanted you to divulge all of your dirty little secrets to her."

"Jethro," It had suddenly dawned on Jenny that Gibbs was only angry with her because he was hurt. "It's not what you think,"

"And what do I think?" Gibbs shot back, his voice raising a little as he began to lose his hold on his emotions.

"That I was going to tell Abby about what happened between us," Jenny replied.

"And were you going to miss out the part where you walked away?" He paused, his next word revealing all of his pent up hurt. "Again,"

"Jethro," She tried again.

"Save it Jen, really, just save it," He looked away from her now, the eye contact they had shared hurt him too much.

"No," She whispered, pulling him towards her by the lapels on his jacket and bringing her lips to his in a searing kiss. He tried to pull away for a moment but he soon gave up fight and cupped her face with his hands, keeping their faces close together. Jenny pushed Gibbs jacket off his shoulders, letting it slip to the floor while Jethro's owns hands slipped up under her skirt, his fingers teasing the elastic of her panties. Jenny's hands abandoned the top two buttons on Jethro's shirt to tangle her fingers through his silver hair. She let out a short gasp as she felt Jethro slide his fingers under the material of her panties, running his index finger along her opening with agonising strokes.

"Jethro," She moaned, her breath hitching in his throat as he inserted his finger into her hot wetness. "God!" She shrieked as he slid his middle finger inside too. He breathing came in gasps as she tried to fight off the waves of her orgasm and hold onto the edge of her sanity. "Jethro!" She cried again as she climaxed, coming right there in the NCIS elevator. She leaned her head against his shoulder and waited for her breathing to return to normal before redressing herself and handing Gibbs his jacket.

He smirked at her as he slipped it back on and did the middle button up. "I think we're even now, Jen," He said.

She bit back her retort as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the squad room.

Tony DiNozzo looked up as the elevator doors 'binged' opened and saw Gibbs and Jenny step out. He glanced at them both but his gaze returned to Jenny, there was something different about her. Her face was flushed, her skirt looked a little askew and there was a look in her green eyes that Tony instantly recognised. He felt a new rush of respect towards his boss but for a totally different reason than he had in the past. Doing the new girl in the elevator, that was certainly impressive.

"Hi, Jenny" Tony greeted as they reached the middle of the bullpen.

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes suspiciously, thinking that nothing escaped this agent's attention. "Hi, Tony" She replied a little warily, actually forward to getting back to the case in order to focus on something entirely different than these two men.

When the end of the shift came, Jenny was looking forward to going home to a large dose of bourbon and a hot bath with her relaxing lavender salts. However, fate had other plans for her. By the time she had come back from collecting her belongings from the locker room she could see that Gibbs and McGee had already left for the night, but Tony was still there. He was sat at his desk, making it look like he was doing something other than waiting for her to reappear.

"Goodnight, Tony," Jenny called, picking up her purse and jacket from her desk.

"Goodnight, Jenny," He replied, leaping up from his desk and following her towards the elevator.

They stepped into the elevator and a small smirk spreading across Jenny's lips as she remembered what happened earlier. She wasn't sure what she wanted from Gibbs but the sex without strings option seemed to be working okay, at least for the moment.

"Would you like to get a drink?" Tony asked. He really needed someone to talk to tonight. Kate's death was still talking to him and ironically the person he felt the most comfortable talking to about it was the woman who now had Kate's job.

"I'd really just like to get home," Jenny replied but then she caught the look in Tony's eyes and place a hand on his arm. "Are you okay, Tony?"

He nodded, blinking his misty eyes. "Just having a tough day," He shrugged. "You know how it is..."

Jenny nodded sympathetically. "Come on then, let's go and find a bar."

They walked out of NCIS together and headed to the bar at the corner of the street, unaware that Gibbs was watching them from his car.


	12. Misunderstandings and Apologies

**Roll to Me  
Chapter 12: Misunderstandings and Apologies**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!  
**_xoxEllexox: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
VerityFrancesB: Thank you for your review! I think we all love a bit of Jibbs smut! ;)  
primroselh: Thank you! Glad you're liking this fic!  
MissJayne: Thanks for your review!  
aserene: Thank you for reviewing! There's more angst to come I'm afraid, but some fluff too, eventually!  
Allison: Thanks for reviewing. Hmm, I agree, he does need to stake a claim!  
WizardinDisguise: Thank you!! Yeah, there was supposed to be some Tate hints in there!  
gonnabemarine: Thanks for reviewing. There is going to be some Jony, I'm afraid, but not too much I promise!  
LostinRomance: Thank you for reviewing. I agree about Tony need someone to talk to!  
x0NCISx: Thanks for your review Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
ZaraShade: Thanks! That bit was fun to write!  
IMSoMMAD: Thank you for your review! It means a lot. Hope you enjoy this update!_

_-_

Jenny Shepard's excellent training meant that she could sense when someone was watching or following her. It was her body that responded first, the fine hairs on the back of her neck rose and her hand subconsciously for her gun. She was feeling this way now but she knew it was ridiculous, they were still in the NCIS parking lot, surrounded by armed agents, and, it wasn't like she was the Director or anything.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, noticing that Jenny was behaving a little strangely.

She seemed to shake herself out of it, and, after scanning over both her shoulders, she smiled at him.

"I'm fine," She assured him. "But I am dying for a drink."

They crossed the street to a bar on the corner where the agents quite often met up for drinks after their shift. It had been years since Jenny had visited the bar and it had changed a lot from when she and Jethro used to go together. She smiled as she remembered the times when they had sat through countless birthday celebrations and other parties, just waiting for the moment when they would finally be free to go home together. Often they didn't make it as far as either of their houses and quite often ended up making love in the car in the parking lot instead. Despite the smile these memories brought back to her she couldn't help feeling a little sadness too. It was the realisation that she and Jethro would never be like they were then that hurt her, and the fact that she was the one who had put an end to it all those years ago and again now. Though, after today in the elevator Jenny wondered if the past may continue to come back to haunt them. She came back to the here and now when she realised that Tony had been staring at her in a strange fashion and she guessed he must have been doing it for some time.

"Sorry, Tony," She smiled. "I'll have bourbon, please."

Tony raised his eyebrows but ordered their drinks anyway, trying to ignore the fact that bourbon was also Gibbs' drink of choice. They took their drinks over to a table in the corner and sipped in silence for a while.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jenny asked after a few minutes.

Tony looked up at her, his soulful eyes meeting her emerald green ones.

"Have you ever lost an agent, Jenny?" He asked, now staring down into his beer.

She nodded, not only had she lost agents before, she had almost been killed herself back in Cairo. Thank God for Ziva David. She had a sudden unrelated thought, Ziva wanted to visit her in Virginia and she was certain she and Tony would hit it off.

"How do you get through it?" He asked. "I miss Kate so much, and although it's great having you on the team, it still feels strange not having her around. I wish I'd told her..." He paused, realising he was about to say too much. "I wish we'd had more time together."

Jenny smiled kindly, she had already discovered that Tony cared a lot for Kate but now she was beginning to see how deep this bond was. Unless she was very much mistaken Tony had been in love with Kate and regretted not telling her how he felt before she was killed.

"You just have to keep fighting on," She told him. "Kate cared about you and she wouldn't have wanted you to be depressed because she's gone. She'd want you to move on with your life and remembered the good times you had together." She 

said, gently resting her hand on top of one of his before removing it and picking up her bourbon.

"Do you think?" Tony asked, meeting her eyes again. Jenny found herself having to look away from the intensity of his gaze.

"I do," She told him.

He seemed about to speak again but instead he asked: "Can I get you another drink?"

* * *

Jethro Gibbs drove back to his house and headed straight for his bedroom, exchanging his work clothes for sweats and an old NCIS t-shirt. He went down to the basement and poured himself some bourbon, hoping the alcohol would do something to erase the picture that was imprinted on his memory; the one of Jenny and Tony leaving NCIS together. He knew it was illogical but in his head it helped to explain why Jenny had run away after their encounter the previous account. Tony just didn't seem her type though. Okay, that was a lie because as much as Jethro hated to admit it, he could see a lot of his younger self in Tony, especially from his early years with Shannon. Still, at her age, Jethro thought that Jenny would have more sense than to become involved with a man like DiNozzo who rarely got past the third date with a woman. He also acknowledged that his imagination had just gone into overdrive and that he was making something huge out of almost nothing. He downed the rest of his bourbon and began working on his boat, at least that should stop him thinking about Jenny for a little while.

* * *

Tony returned a few moments later with another round of drinks and Jenny took her's from him gratefully. They exchanged polite conversation for a while before Tony bit the bullet.

"Did I dream it or did you and Gibbs used to work together?" He asked, his beer becoming very interesting now.

"No, you didn't dream it, and yes, Gibbs and I used to work together." She paused. "We were partners until about six years ago."

"Oh," Tony replied. "Why did you stop working together?"

Jenny felt herself blush a little and desperately tried to change the topic of conversation. "It's complicated." She smiled. "We worked with Ducky back then too."

Tony didn't take the bait thought. "What was he like to work with back then?"

Jenny sighed under her breath. Here we go, she thought. "Much the same as he is now." She replied.

He realised he wasn't going to get much more out of her on the subject, she could be as secretive as Gibbs, he realised. "He's taken losing Kate pretty badly," He said. "He was fond of Kate."

Jenny nodded. "He always took losing agents badly."

"He must be glad that the new recruit is a familiar face though," Tony mused.

Jenny nearly snorted but she managed to control herself just in time. "I hadn't really thought about it like that." She replied, although, of course, she had many times.

She finished the last of her bourbon and reached for her purse. "I should be going now, thanks for the company Tony."

"Can't you stay a while longer?" He asked.

Jenny sighed and relaxed back into her seat. "Okay, just until you've finished your beer."

Tony smiled triumphantly and continued to drink. When he had finished, they left the bar together, stepping out into the damp evening air.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, then." Jenny said, heading for where a cab was waiting, she knew she was in no state to drive.

"Yeah. Goodnight Jenny." He said, leaning down to kiss her. The bourbon had made her reactions a little slow but she pushed him away.

"Tony! Where did that come from?" She exclaimed.

He blushed. "Sorry, I just thought..."

"You thought wrong, Tony," She said, not unkindly. "You're still hurting from losing, Kate."

"I know," He sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned away, leaving Jenny feeling both confused and guilty.

* * *

When Gibbs strode into the bullpen the following morning, Jenny was the only member of her team to be sat at her desk. He tried to ignore her and the feelings that remained from the previous night and sipped angrily at his coffee instead. Jenny looked up from her desk as he passed her by.

"Morning, Gibbs." She said pleasantly and he was surprised by her tone.

"Morning, Jen." He replied and she looked at him quizzically. He shrugged it off. "What? There's no one around to hear."

"Fair enough, Jethro." She replied, turning back to her computer, a small smirk still gracing her lips.

"Did you have a good night, last night?" Gibbs asked, still hovering somewhere between their two desks.

"Excuse me?" Jenny looked up, confused by the question and instantly feeling guilty all over again even though she knew she had no reason to be.

The words pained him. "With Tony,"

"Oh," Jenny replied. "It was just a drink."

"Right," Gibbs replied, still unconvinced though he knew he should trust her. There had been a time when she had been the only person he could trust, he hated doubting her. "The same way yesterday was just a ride in the elevator?"

Outraged, Jenny pushed herself up from her chair and glared at him. "How dare you!" She exclaimed. "How dare you make assumptions about me like that, remember six years have gone by, you don't know me now."

Gibbs hadn't wanted to make her angry but at least now he knew that nothing had happened between Jenny and Tony the previous night. He felt ashamed of himself for being so relieved.

"Sorry, Jen," He said, quietly and, because of Gibbs' rule, she knew he was being serious now. "Tony is a good agent but I don't want him using you like he uses other women." He tried to explain himself.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the heads up Jethro, but I can actually look after myself."

Jethro realised his mistake too late, he had forgotten how much she hated it when people, especially men, tried to protect her.

"I have no doubt about it," He smiled and they both went back to their desks.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Although I've been against it, I was wondering how you guys would feel about bringing a Tiva arc into this fic? Y'know, to help Tony get over Kate? I'd really value your opinions on that! Please review! Xx_


	13. Haunted by the Past

**Roll to Me  
Chapter 13**

**Firstly, I am so so sorry for taking forever to update! It's totally unfair on your guys, who have been so loyal and stuck with this story. I've had quite a few reviews for this recently and I thought I owed to you to update. I re-read through what I'd written so far and found quite a large mistake in the plot but this chapter and the next chapter should gloss over it! I hope! Last chapter I asked you how you'd feel about Ziva coming into this story, near enough everyone was really enthusiastic about it, so she's on her way!**

**Reviews would be loved! And I promise to update a lot quicker this time! Much love! Xx**

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs got down to work and were both tapping away at their computer keyboards when Tony and McGee entered the bullpen.

"Who is the best special agent ever?" Tony asked, grinning madly at the pair of them as they moved to join him in front of the large projector screen. His question was simply answered by a sharp head slap from Gibbs. "Ouch!" Tony cringed, knowing he really should get used to them by now. "Okay, the second best special agent?" He grinned, clicking a button and the screen filled with an image of Carl Hurst's burnt body on a gurney down in the autopsy lab.

"What did you find out?" She pressed gently, sensing Gibbs' frustration. She herself had never had the pleasure of receiving a Gibbs slap because he would never dare hit a lady; they were his words not her's.

"He was wearing a bracelet around his wrist when he died," Tony began, and then paused, clicking onto the next image. "It had this symbol on it," He continued, pointing at the intricate design on the silver metal.

"What does it mean?" Gibbs asked, the three men oblivious to the tension in Jenny's shoulders and the bewildered way she looked at the screen.

"I have to go and see Abby," She blurted, taking the men by surprise as she strode away from Tony's desk and straight for the elevator. Gibbs considered going after her but he recognised the look on Jenny's face and it frightened him enough to let her go without a reprimand.

"Uh, Boss?" Tony asked, looking at Gibbs with something that looked to him like concern.

"Carry on, DiNozzo," He said, trying to concentrate on what the younger agent was telling him rather than Jenny's strange reaction.

* * *

As Jenny waited the few seconds for the elevator to reach the ground floor, she wished she had taken the stairs, at least then she could have controlled the speed. She needed to see Abby, and the suspense in between was almost killing her. She knew she would have to find a way to explain her behaviour to Gibbs and the team but right now that was the last of her priorities.

"Abby!" Jenny practically ran into the Goth's lair once the elevator had finally reached the ground floor. "Abby, where are you?"

The Goth appeared through the sliding doors. "Hi, Jenny" She took one look at her friend's face and knew something was wrong; something far more serious than sleeping with Gibbs again. "What's wrong honey?" Abby asked, pulling out a chair for the redhead.

"It's happening again," Jenny said, glad of the seat because she realised her legs had started to wobble beneath her.

Abby looked at her with horror and surprise in her heavily made up eyes. "No, Jenny, it can't. We put that bastard away for good,"

Jenny shook her head. "It's too late Abs, he's come up in two of our investigations now. It can't be a coincidence." The mention of the word coincidence reminded her of Gibbs. "I can't stay long Abby, Gibbs will start to worry about me but I just thought you should know."

Abby nodded. "What can we do, Jenny?"

Jenny stood up, pausing as she thought for a moment. "I have a friend, we met in Israel and she actually saved my life once in Cairo, I think I could get her to come here and help us."

Abby didn't look convinced but she trusted Jenny completely. "Okay, if that's what you think is best."

Jenny nodded but she still felt uncertain. "Yes, I do. I'll call her as soon as I can," She leaned forward and pulled Abby into a hug. "I'd better get back upstairs, call me if you need me."

Abby smiled weakly at Jenny before the redhead left but even the long draw of CafPow she took did nothing to raise her spirits.

* * *

"Agent Shepard, a word please," Gibbs ordered as soon as Jenny stepped out of the elevator and back into the bullpen. The three agents were back at their desks now, working on tracing the symbol on the bracelet no doubt. Jenny suppressed a groan and followed Gibbs back to the elevator; his office. "Care to explain your behaviour, Jen?" He asked, once they were both in the elevator, stopped between floors.

"I'm sorry," He looked at her sharply. "Well, I am sorry," She rectified. "I behaved inappropriately, and it won't happen again Agent Gibbs."

"Damn right, it won't Jen," He replied, leaning against the wall and trying to keep his mind on the situation rather than thinking about what had happened last time he and Jenny had been in an elevator together.

"Am I free to go now?" She asked her tone hopeful.

"Definitely not," Gibbs replied. "Why did you react like that to the symbol on the bracelet? What aren't you telling me, Jen?"

She knew better than to lie to him, he could see straight through her anyway.

"It was just something I recognise from a case from a long time ago, before I knew you. I just reacted badly, that's all."

Gibbs stared at her, wondering how long it would take for her to tell him the real story under the scrutiny of his piercing blue eyes. But now, he realised, Jen had moved on and wasn't effected by him in the same ways as before. Still, he was sure that, with the right amount of time and effort, they could get back to where they had been before. The question was did he really want that?

* * *

Tony looked around to check the elevator door was still firmly closed before leaning toward McGee's desk.

"I wonder what's going on in there." He asked, with all the innocence he could muster.

McGee tried not to dignify this with a response, Tony was easier to handle when you ignored him.

"And, I wonder why Jenny reacted like that." He added thoughtfully.

McGee looked up at this comment. "Maybe she recognised it from somewhere?"

"Maybe," Tony conceded but he was far more interested in what was going on between Jenny and his boss in the confines of the elevator. In the fringes of his mind he was putting together a plan to prove once and for all that Gibbs and Shepard had been more than just partner back in the day and with everyday that passed he found more evidence to support his theory. All he needed now was to get Abby on board; McGee was proving to be no help at all.

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs exited the elevator five minutes later and Tony noticed, with disappointment that Jenny's skirt was still in place and her complexion was the same as when she had left the bullpen. Neither Jenny nor Gibbs looked particularly happy and Tony glanced back at the computer screen, he couldn't deal with another head slap in such a short period of time. Almost as soon as he had sat down, Gibbs was back on his feet again, on a coffee errand Tony assumed. He looked across at Jenny who hadn't even glanced up when Gibbs passed; instead she seemed engrossed in a phone call, talking in a language Tony could not grasp. Intriguing, he thought, very intriguing.

"Ziva, it's Jenny," She said softly before slipping into Israeli, knowing that very few people in the room would be able to understand her. "I need a favour; a huge favour. I need you to come to Washington to work a case with me and my friend Abby, are you up for it?"

Ziva David seemed to sense the urgency in her old friend's voice. "I'll be on the next flight, Jenny."

Jenny hung up, feeling better than she had for days.


	14. Reunions

**Roll to Me  
Chapter 14**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I'm so pleased you didn't lose interest during my uber long hiatus! Ziva is slowly working her way into this fic, and there are a few hints at femmeslash but that's for this chapter only. Not a huge amount of Jibbs this chapter but I promise there'll be a lot more in the next installment! Oh, and there's plenty of McAbby in there too! Xx**

Jenny went to meet Ziva at the airport after work the next day. She slipped away from the office before Tony and Gibbs had packed up, not wanting either of them to suggest spending the evening with her. She drove straight to the airport, feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness churn in her gut. It had been over a year since she had seen Ziva but she could still vividly remember her face, the glow of her soft skin and the mane of nearly black curls. She remembered the way she would tangle her hands in that soft hair whenever she kissed Ziva and how it felt splayed across her bare chest when they lay in bed together. She pushed those memories aside, as much as Ziva meant to her and as grateful as she was to her, she had never loved her they way she still loved Gibbs. Ziva was the only woman she had ever been with and it had helped her to see that Gibbs was the one and no one, man nor woman, would ever come close to making her feel the way that he could so effortlessly.

"Shalom, Jenny," Ziva said, making a beeline for the redhead and wrapping her arms around her old friend.

"Shalom, Ziva," Jenny replied. "You look great, and thank you for coming, I really appreciate it Ziva."

Ziva smiled. "You're welcome, Jenny." The redhead took one of the bags from her friend and led the way to where she had parked her car.

On the way back to Jenny's house they chatted about their lives and what had happened since they had last seen each other. Both of them avoided the subject of Jenny's call until they were settled in her office, a glass of red wine in their hands.

"So, Jenny, why did you call me out there?" She asked. "It's lovely to see you, but I know it's more than just a social call."

Jenny nodded her smile fading as she focused on business and not the pleasure of seeing Ziva again.

* * *

"Hey, Abby," McGee greeted, stepping into the Goth's lab. "Do you want to go for a drink, or something?" He asked.

Abby looked up from where she had been studying the computer screen.

"I don't know Timmy; I'm not really in the mood." She sighed, she prided herself on being a happy Goth but since Jenny's revelation she was becoming more depressed by the day.

"That's exactly why I suggested going for a drink, Abs." He paused, unsure how to say what he needed to express. "I'm worried about you,"

He had Abby's full attention now and she struggled for something to say in response.

"I've just had a lot on my mind recently," She told him, hoping he would accept her explanation. She knew for a fact that Gibbs would not, she didn't even know if she had convinced herself. She sighed. "Okay, come on then," She said, taking off her lab coat and swapping it for black leather jacket.

McGee took her arm and led her out of the lab, despite her reassurances he was still sure that something was wrong and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. After all, it was what friends were for and he couldn't stand to see Abby upset.

* * *

Ever since Jenny's unexplainable reaction to the bracelet that had been found on Carl Hurst's dead body, Gibbs had been puzzling over why it had affected her so much. Once upon a time she would have confided in him about what was bothering but things were so different between them now. He had no idea where they stood in terms of their relationship but he had not seen her outside of the work environment since the night in his basement when she had walked away; again. He was tempted to show up at her house uninvited but he was fairly certain that would just piss her off even more. Instead he decided to wait until she was ready to talk to him, as agonising and out of character as it was.

Jenny finished explaining her tale to Ziva and how the two recent cases, both the Weaver and the Hurst files seemed to suggest that the bastard she and Abby had put away years before was back on the prowl.

"So, he was released from prison?" Ziva asked.

Jenny nodded, refilling her wine glass again. "Yes, two years ago but he was on strict probation which could explain why he has waited so long to strike again. It just seems too much of a coincidence that he's chosen to resurface around the same time Abby and I are working together again." She paused. "Gibbs doesn't believe in coincidences and in this case I totally agree with him."

Ziva gazed at Jenny thoughtfully. "You still mention him a lot you know, are you two," She paused, searching for an English term that would sum the pair of them up. "Are you intimate again?"

Jenny flushed at the choice of words Ziva used; her concept of the language could be amusing times. Not, however, as entertaining as Gibbs' limited grasp of French.

"We've had sex twice," She admitted, grateful for the opportunity to finally get this off of her chest and explain it to someone she trusted but did not know Gibbs. "But things are frosty between us, he still hasn't forgiven me for leaving him before and he doesn't trust me enough to have a proper relationship with me again." She hadn't realised how much the reality of this was hurting her until the words were out in the open.

Ziva took a sip of wine before she replied. "You two have been given a second chance Jenny, don't throw it away."

Jenny thought about this. "Maybe," She conceded. "But I can't make him love me again." She sighed, pouring herself yet more wine to ease the dull ache in her heart.

* * *

"Thank you for tonight, McGee." Abby smiled as he walked her to the door. She had argued but eventually had given in to McGee's gentlemanly nature. "It certainly cheered me up."

"It was good to see you smile again, Abby," McGee replied, hovering nervously on the doorstep. "When CafPow doesn't do the trick I really start to worry." He admitted.

Abby smiled. "You're sweet, Tim," She noticed his hesitance. "Do you want to come in?"

He paused and then nodded. "Thanks," He said, following her inside.

* * *

Abby was practically bouncing around her lab the next morning when Jenny went down to see her.

"You look happy about something Abby," Jenny said with a slightly bemused expression on her face. She was surprised; her behaviour was so different from the previous two days.

"I am," She grinned. "I know everything going on is serious but," She paused as if for dramatic effect. "Tim and I are back together."

"Oh, that's great Abby!" Jenny said, hugging her friend. "I hope you're free tonight though, Ziva arrived yesterday and I've arranged for the three of us to have dinner to tonight to discuss what we can do."

"Okay," Abby nodded, but she was determined not to let anything ruin her happiness.

**Please review! Xx**


	15. Diners, Dinner Dates & Dilemmas

**Roll to Me  
Chapter 15**

**Here goes chapter 15! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it! Just to make life more confusing, I've changed my penname again (I know, I'm sorry!) So in case I've thrown you, it's me Vikki aka Dr. Juliet Burke/Dr. Addison Montgomery/ Alex Cabot under a new penname!**

**Enjoy!**

*******

"Jenny, are you busy?" Gibbs asked about an hour later when she was back at her desk, typing up a report.

"Not really, no," She replied, looking up at where Gibbs was standing and feeling a little intimidated by his closeness. She could smell the intoxicating scent of him and almost feel the warmth coming off of him waves. She could tell that part of him was debating a repeat of their rendezvous in the elevator nearly a week ago now.

"Come with me then," He instructed and Jenny had to increase her pace in order to keep up with him as he strode toward the elevator. She watched his hand as he reached for the buttons, wondering if he was going hit the emergency stop switch or not.

"Jethro," She began cautiously. "Where are we going?"

He didn't reply, instead he pressed the button that would take them to the parking garage. Once there, Gibbs unlocked his car and gestured that Jenny should get into the passenger seat. She shot him a suspicious glance but obeyed anyway, wondering what exactly he had on his mind. She said nothing as Jethro navigated the mid-morning traffic, eventually he pulled up at a diner at the side of the road.

"Jethro?" She questioned, she knew this place only too well. She and Jethro had been there countless times together in the past. "What are we doing _here_?"

Once again Jethro refused to answer but climbed out of the car, Jenny followed him making sure he heard the angry click of her heels on the tarmac. Unfortunately he didn't notice and Jenny saw the smug expression on his face the one that both irritated her and drove her crazy, quite often at the same time.

Gibbs pushed the door to the diner open and a bell tinkled faintly as it always had. Jenny followed him inside and was immediately struck by how little it had changed. In fact, almost everything was exactly the same as the last time she and Jethro had eaten there. She followed him to a booth by the window, her heart lurching as she recalled the memories they had made here and touched that Jethro had remembered.

"Two coffees please," Jethro said to the waitress who appeared to take their order. He picked up the menu and began to scan it while Jenny glared across at him.

"What's going here Jethro?" She finally demanded of him.

He looked up at her, his smile still in place. "I'm treating you to a late breakfast," He paused, looking at his watch. "Or an early lunch,"

Jenny sighed in exasperation, annoyed with herself too because she had allowed him to get under skin yet again. "If you want to play games Jethro, I'm leaving." She moved to push herself up from the table, but Jethro caught her by the wrist just in time, the expression in his blue eyes was serious now.

"Please, Jen." He said, his eyes boring into her's now. "You know we need to talk."

Jenny sat back down with a sigh. "About what Jethro, what is there left to talk about?"

He stared at her, using his refined interview technique expecting her to break under the silence and finally speak. He had forgotten for a moment that Jen knew him better than even he did sometimes and there was no way she was going to fall for this.

"Something is wrong," He finally said, hands reaching out for his coffee cup but he did not drink. "Something is wrong with you, something you're not telling me."

Jenny shrugged, averting her eyes and stirring more sugar into her coffee.

"I'm fine," She replied, still not looking at him directly. "You're the one who's being paranoid."

"For crying out loud, Jen!" He suddenly exploded, attracting a few stares from the other customers. In the past this had generally been for far different reasons. "Why won't you talk to me?" He sighed. "You never talked to me." His voice was lower now filled with a sadness that broke Jen's heart all over again. She was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to tell him everything and felt incredibly guilty for asking Ziva to travel all the way to DC when she wouldn't tell Gibbs anything.

"I'm sorry," She said softly, the pain in his tone making her forget his rule. "I don't want to talk about it Jethro; I can't talk about it with you." She braved meeting his gaze and she really wished she hadn't. The expression made her reach out and take his hand, regardless of the consequences. "It's not that I don't trust you Jethro, I still trust you more than anyone I've ever known." Even Ziva, she added to herself.

Jethro squeezed her hand back, more than willing to accept any sign of intimacy she showed towards him. After their previous two encounters he had hoped it meant a reconciliation of some sort between them, even if it was only bourbon and sex that they shared. Only having a working relationship was killing him and it was reminding him of the time when they had worked together last time, before they had become intimately involved. He remembered how painful that had been and wondered how long he could keep pretending he didn't care about her.

"I'm starving!" She said, pulling her hand back and looking down at her menu. Gibbs waved the waitress over with a sigh, so much for finding out what was really bothering Jenny.

* * *

"I'm having dinner with Jenny and her friend tonight," Abby told McGee as she put on her jacket that afternoon. "I'll come round and see you afterwards, if that's okay?" She had debated making up an excuse rather than telling McGee the truth about her plans for the evening but had finally decided that there was no way she was going to let lies spoil her second chance with him.

"Okay, have a nice time Abs," McGee replied, not at all surprised that Abby was spending time with their newest recruit only days after Jenny had arrived at NCIS.

"I will!" Abby smiled, but she was nervous about tonight's dinner, worried about having to drag the past up all over again. She leaned over and kissed McGee's cheek. "See you later, Tim!"

She walked out of the lab and pressed the button for Jenny's floor. When the doors opened she stepped into the bullpen and walked across to Jenny's desk.

"Are you ready to go?" Abby asked, trying to keep her voice low so that Tony and Gibbs wouldn't notice the anxiety in her tone.

"Just a second," Jenny replied, slipping her glasses off her nose and retrieving her purse from beneath the desk. She followed Abby to the bank of elevators, aware of Gibbs' gaze on her back making her feel slightly uncomfortable. Part of her wondered if she should have invited him to dinner tonight too but she expected that Abby wouldn't want him there; wouldn't want him to know what she'd been hiding from him.

They crossed the parking lot in companionable silence and got into their separate cars, Abby following behind Jenny's car in her hearse. When they arrived at Jenny's house, Ziva greeted them at the door and the two women were introduced.

"Abby, this is Ziva, we worked together for a while a few years ago," She said. "Ziva, this is Abby, we used to work together too, and now we work at NCIS together."

Abby held her hand out towards the exotic woman before her. "Pleased to meet you, Ziva." She said, surprised when Ziva kissed her on both cheeks.

"Shalom Abby, it's good to meet you too."

Jenny showed the two of them inside and they went through to the kitchen. Jenny took a bottle of wine out of the chiller and poured three glasses for her two friends.

"Dinner smells wonderful, Ziva." Abby complimented, watching the dark haired woman stirring a saucepan.

"Thank you, Abby." Ziva replied, already charmed by the spunky Goth. She reached out and took a sip of wine.

* * *

The three women stood around talking in the kitchen while Ziva finished making their meal. She told Abby and Jenny to take seats at the dining table while she served the meal. Jenny and Abby had just sat down when the doorbell rang, the redhead sighed, getting up from the table.

"I'll be quick," She called through to Ziva who was ladling a deep red sauce onto their plates.

She headed for the front door, wondering who would be visiting her at this time of the evening. She knew that Abby had told McGee she would be here tonight but she could think of no reason for the probie to arrive here unannounced. In the back of her mind she had a good idea of who it could be, but she prayed he hadn't decided to turn up here tonight.

The bell rang again before she reached the door and she cursed under her breath, hurrying to open it.

"Jethro?" She hissed, knowing she should have expected this. She looked out at him standing on her doorstep, a brown paper bag containing what she guessed was bourbon stood just beside him on the ground.

"Jenny," He said stepping forward and crushing his lips to his, one hand slipped around to the back of her neck. She tried to push him away and break the kiss but his mouth on her's was too much for her to resist.

With curiosity, Ziva and Abby had left the dining room to see who was at Jenny's door. She hadn't been expecting anyone else to arrive and they were both worried for her. Working for an agency like NCIS meant that anybody could be at her door, Ziva and Abby knew this well enough. They arrived in the hallway in time to see Jenny and Gibbs wrapped in a passionate embrace, Gibbs holding Jenny at the neck and the waist while he kissed her senseless.

Ziva and Abby exchanged a look and grinned. Whatever they had expected when they came to make sure Jenny was alright, it had not been this. Abby recovered first, having already been told that Jenny and Gibbs were involved again in some ways.

"We'll leave you to it," She called, and she and Ziva giggled as they walked back to the dining room together.

Jenny broke away from Gibbs suddenly, she had forgotten for a moment that she wasn't alone here. Jethro's kiss had the power to make her forget everything but the two of them. He looked at her sceptically.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"I'm having a dinner party," She replied, smoothing out her hair from where Jethro's fingers had tangled in it.

"Can I join you?" He asked, but he was already striding towards the dining room. Jenny rubbed her forehead with one hand and hurried after him. This was definitely not how she had planned spending this evening.

**Please review! Xx**


	16. Storms and Solace

**Roll to Me  
Chapter 16**

**Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter! Here goes Chapter 16! Hope you like it! Xx**

*******

"Uh, Gibbs, hi." Abby said in surprise as her boss walked into the dining room followed by Jenny who still looked flushed. Abby couldn't decide if it was because of the kiss or because she was pissed at Gibbs, something told her that it was a result of both.

"Hello Abby," He said making eye contact before turning to Ziva. "And you would be?"

Jenny leapt in at this point. "Jethro, this is Ziva David, she works for Mossad and we worked together a few years ago in Europe. Ziva, this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS."

Ziva and Gibbs nodded politely at each other but the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped considerably.

"Gibbs would like to stay to dinner," Jenny said bitterly, addressing Abby and Ziva now. "But we really don't have enough food, do we girls?" She asked but Abby was aware that it was a rhetorical question, and she guessed that Gibbs was aware of this too.

"Don't be ridiculous Jenny," Ziva said in her rich accent. "There is plenty of food for everyone."

Gibbs watched the exchange with a smile, noticing the look of pure fury on Jenny's face.

"I suppose I should really ask our hostess," He said to Ziva before looking at Jenny, whose face was flushed with frustration.

"Fine, you can stay." She muttered, turning her back on him and heading to the kitchen for another bottle of wine.

* * *

Ziva followed her out, taking down another plate and putting together some dinner for Gibbs.

"Jenny, are you okay?" She asked, going over to where the redhead was fighting with the wine bottle, trying to get the cork out.

"No," She replied through gritted teeth. "I am not okay. He's not supposed to be here Ziva, he doesn't know about what happened to Abby and me, and I didn't want him to either." She sighed, giving in and pushing the wine bottle in Ziva's direction.

"Jenny," Ziva sighed, handing back the now uncorked bottle and running a hand down Jenny's forearm. "I know that you trust this man, and Abby obviously does too, I think he'd understand anything you have to tell him."

Jenny sighed too, but a good deal louder than Ziva had. "I don't know," She said, thinking it over. "I don't want him to feel differently about me; about what we shared before because of something that happened so long ago."

"He loves you, Jenny, it's obvious," She paused. "Whether you know it or not. I don't think there's anything you can do to make him love you less."

"Thanks Ziva," Jenny smiled at her friend, tears making her green eyes glow. She hugged her quickly but tightly. "We'd better get Jethro his dinner," She said as they broke apart. "And God knows I'm going to need this bottle of wine."

Ziva smiled, picked up the plate and an extra glass, and led the way back to the dining room.

* * *

"Whoa," Abby grinned. "How awesome was that? Did you see it Jenny?"

"I saw it," Jenny muttered from behind her, a glass of wine firmly grasped in one hand. She had already lost count of how many glasses she'd had to drink tonight.

"There it goes again!" She beamed, watched as forks of lightning cut through the black night sky.

Jethro smiled fondly at Abby's excitement but his eyes were watching Jenny. The amount she had drunk tonight had not escaped his notice and he knew, unless it was bourbon, Jenny rarely drank this much. Something was definitely up and he was desperate to know the motivation for inviting Abby over tonight. Jenny and Abby appeared to get on genuinely well, but Jethro suspected that sharing a friendly dinner was only part of what tonight was about. He didn't feel guilty for gate-crashing though, he just hoped that Jenny would get to the real point of tonight's dinner soon.

A loud boom of thunder rocked the house, and Ziva tensed before apologising.

"Sorry, it's the training." She explained. Gibbs finally tore his eyes away from Jenny, and turned to look at Ziva.

"What training, Ziva?" He asked and was sure he heard a groan come from Jenny's direction. Another thing Jethro was suspicious about was Jenny and Ziva's relationship, Ziva didn't seem like the type of person Jenny would have worked with at NCIS or a friend from outside of work either.

"Mossad," Ziva said without hesitation and unaware of the glance that Abby and Jenny shared. The Goth was pretty certain that Jenny wanted to Gibbs to know as little as possible about Ziva and her background.

Gibbs looked at her with interest and felt some of the missing pieces slotting into place in his mind. "Oh, really?" He replied. "And what brings you to Washington, Ziva?"

Ziva pursed her lips together in a cautious smile. "I'm here to see a friend." She replied.

Gibbs suppressed a sigh, realising that he wasn't going to get anything out this woman either. He wanted to shake the truth out of Jenny but knew that she would tell him what was going on in her own time and if she wanted him to know.

Another fork of lightning flashed across the night sky making Abby grin in excitement. "This is so great!" She exclaimed, and Jenny was more than grateful for the distraction.

* * *

The storm had calmed a little by about nine o'clock that evening and Abby said goodbye to everyone. She felt dissatisfied that they hadn't discussed how Ziva was going to help them with the case. Still, she had had a good evening and it had taken her mind off things. She was smiling to herself as she gunned the engine of her hearse and headed off in the direction of McGee's home.

Jenny, Ziva and Gibbs waved her off from the door, and Jenny rather hoped that Jethro would take this as his cue to leave also. Sadly, he didn't. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend any more time together with him, but she knew it would be awkward having Ziva there too. The three of them went back into the house together and Ziva yawned lightly.

"I think I'll go to bed now Jenny," She said, stifling another yawn, a yawn which Jenny suspected was fake. "I think the jet lag must be catching up with me. I'll sort the washing up out in the morning." She said.

"Oh, don't worry about that Ziva, you've done enough already." Jenny replied.

Gibbs nodded his agreement. "Dinner was delicious."

"Goodnight Jenny, goodnight Gibbs." Ziva said as she made her way towards the staircase.

They wished her goodnight and slowly made their way back to the kitchen.

* * *

"You don't have to stay." Jenny told Gibbs as she took a bottle of washing up liquid out of the cupboard. "I'm quite capable of washing up alone."

Gibbs smiled. "I don't doubt it, I'm just not quite ready to leave yet. We haven't even opened the bourbon yet."

Jenny rolled her eyes and turned her back on him, running hot water into the sink. She knew she had had far too much wine tonight to even contemplate taking a sip of bourbon.

"Should I be offended that you didn't invite me to your little shindig tonight?" He asked, finding a towel and drying the crockery Jen had just washed.

Jenny laughed. "No, why, are you?" She asked as she looked across at him, trying to read his reaction.

"I don't know," He replied. "I haven't decided yet."

Having finished washing up the dishes and plates, Jenny dried her hands on the towel Jethro was using.

"Stay with me tonight." She whispered, so low that Jethro thought he was imagining it.

"Jen?" He asked but she shook her head.

"Don't argue, Jethro." She had hoped to find some sort of solace tonight in having dinner with Abby and Ziva, and discussing a way to deal with their current situation but it had not happened that way. She needed Jethro to stay here with her tonight because she could not face the night alone. He finished drying up whilst Jenny made coffee for him and brewed herbal tea for herself. Jethro dried the last dish and hung the tea towel up again. He watched her over the rim of him mug as he sipped at the coffee she had made for him. He was feeling almost awkward, wondering what exactly Jen had meant when she had asked him to stay with her. She put her empty mug to one side and took his hand, leading him upstairs to her bedroom.

**Please review! Xx**


End file.
